


The sound of the wind

by Bluemask



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles as Captain Hook, Louis Tomlinson as Peter Pan, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemask/pseuds/Bluemask
Summary: L’Isola Che Non C’è non è mai stata tanto in fermento. È da tempo che il vento porta in giro sussurri riguardanti un certo giovane e inesperto Capitano, dagli occhi così verdi da sembrare irreali, e la sua ciurma di pirati; le voci vorticano e mormorano, concitate, che è arrivato qui – “qui nelle nostre acque? Ma nessun pirata l’ha mai fatto!” – con l’intenzione di prendere il controllo dell’Isola, strappandolo dalle mani di Peter Pan.[…]“Credevo che i pirati non fossero al servizio di nessuno!”“Non lo siamo, infatti. I pirati sono gli unici uomini liberi che esistono.”La risata di Peter diventa ancora più fragorosa, una folata di vento rischia di spegnere le candele. “Mi dispiace deluderti, pirata, ma gli uomini non sono mai liberi” la voce si tinge di una leggera compassione, nonostante abbia ripreso il solito tono beffardo. Preme le punte delle dita dei piedi contro il pavimento e si alza in volo, superando il tavolo che li divide, fermandosi davanti al volto incredulo del Capitano. “Per questo ho deciso di rimanere per sempre bambino” sussurra, come se fosse un segreto importantissimo. “Io sono l'unico essere libero."





	

_The sound of the wind is whispering in your head,_  
Can you feel it coming back?  
Through the warmth, through the cold, keep running 'til we're there.  
We're coming home now.

Dotan – Home   
  


  
  
L’Isola Che Non C’è non è mai stata tanto in fermento come quel giorno.   
Se ad un viaggiatore smarrito capitasse di essere nei paraggi, per caso o per destino, potrebbe chiudere gli occhi, avvicinare un orecchio alla sua terra e sentire il battito ritmico e pulsante del suo cuore, in armonia con quello dei suoi abitanti.  
Il Sole è spuntato dietro le montagne da poco – anche se nessuno potrebbe dirlo con certezza: si sa, lì il tempo non è mai esistito, non esisterà mai – e, nonostante ciò, nessuno sta dormendo o è occupato nella sua usuale routine. Oggi le sirene si passano le dita tra i capelli colorati con rinnovato vigore, mentre le code variopinte riposano sugli scogli, illuminate dai raggi solari, che creano infiniti giochi di luce. La tribù indiana è agitata, nessuno è rimasto nelle capanne o è intento a mangiare a crepapelle: i riti di buon auspicio hanno già preso vita tra i pellerossa, tra piume di ogni colore immaginabile e musiche allegre. Anche i Bambini Sperduti non riescono a mantenere un briciolo di calma -- d’accordo, non è che questa sia una novità vera e propria: giocano intorno alla Tana, si rotolano tra le foglie secche cadute dagli alberi, si arrampicano sui rami innevati, si dipingono il petto nudo con tinture rubate alla bella Tiger Lily, figlia del capo indiano. Insomma, fanno quello che è loro abitudine fare, ma non riescono a smettere di parlare di un solo argomento: è da giorni che il vento porta sussurri nell’Isola, riguardanti un certo giovane e inesperto Capitano, dagli occhi così verdi da sembrare irreali, e la sua ciurma di pirati; le voci vorticano e mormorano, concitate, che è arrivato qui – _“qui nelle nostre acque? Ma nessun pirata l’ha mai fatto!”_ – con l’intenzione di prendere il controllo sull’Isola, strappandolo dalle mani di Peter Pan.  
Eppure, Peter Pan non sembra minimamente preoccupato da questo.  
  
“Perché tanta agitazione? È risaputo che nessuno potrebbe mai essere in grado di tenere testa a me” ripete, tranquillo e superbo, la voce squillante da bambino e gli occhi azzurri, vispi, puntati sulla propria immagine riflessa nello specchio.  
Il ragazzo accanto a lui rotea gli occhi, l’aria esasperata, avendolo visto aggiustarsi quel ridicolo cappellino verde e passare le punte delle dita sulla piuma bianca (esclusa l’estremità rossa) – rubata ad un pellerossa tempo addietro – almeno un miliardo di volte. “Dico solo che dovresti andare a vedere, Louis” ribatte, testardo, indicando con un gesto vago la porta della Tana. “Per tenere sotto controllo la situazione, lo sai, quel genere di cose.”  
Questa volta tocca a lui alzare gli occhi al cielo. “ _Peter_ ” lo corregge, pacato, dedicandogli un’occhiata da _quante volte dovrò ripetertelo?_ e “mi chiamo Peter Pan, ora, Nibs” aggiunge subito.  
Zayn – _Nibs_ – sorride divertito. Quando Peter lo ha salvato, portandolo via da quel grigio e triste orfanotrofio in cui si trovava insieme agli altri, lo ha subito avvertito che avrebbe dovuto abbandonare il suo nome; a volte tende a dimenticare questo particolare. Un’altra delle prime cose che gli ha detto Peter è quella di avere un vago ricordo su una mamma, con tantissimi baci nascosti nell’angolo delle labbra sottili, che lo chiamava “Louis” quando era molto piccolo – non è completamente certo che sia vero, però, o che sia solo la sua immaginazione.  
 “A cosa servirebbe andare a vedere? Sarà solo uno stupido _pirata_ che crede di essere qualcuno di importante” cerca di liquidare la faccenda, storcendo la punta del piccolo naso nel pronunciare quella parola. Continua a specchiarsi indisturbato, facendo schioccare appena le bretelle marroni – come la corteccia degli alberi che nascondono la Tana dagli occhi crudeli delle bestie feroci – contro la maglia bianca, aggiustandosi poi i calzoni stretti, ovviamente verdi. Dietro la schiena, in un passante, è nascosto un pugnale: la fodera è decorata con fantasie tribali, la punta di esso decisamente troppo affilata per essere il gioco di qualcuno che è ancora – e sarà per sempre – bambino.   
“Oppure potrebbe essere una questione seria” borbotta Nibs, inarcando un sopracciglio, prima di incrociare le braccia al petto. La pelle ambrata sembra quasi catturare i raggi del sole che entrano dalle finestre aperte, il completo nero mette in risalto i suoi muscoli e l’unica nota di colore è data dalla collana di pietre variopinte che porta attorno al collo, anch’essa rubata durante una delle loro solite scorribande nel campo indiano.  
Peter Pan gli schiocca un’occhiata seccata, per niente contento di sentire quella parola, soprattutto all’interno del loro rifugio. “Bene, allora” decide, girandosi verso di lui per puntargli un dito contro al petto. “Se è una questione così _seria”_ – e pronuncia quella parola con tono esageratamente annoiato – “allora dopo passerò a dare un’occhiata. Sei contento?”

  


Schiena dritta, testa alta e occhi ben aperti a scrutare l’orizzonte. Le dita sono ferme sul timone, lo ruotano con destrezza, mentre una bandana nera è stretta attorno ai suoi riccioli lunghi, frenando la loro caduta sulla fronte, cosicché non lo infastidiscano.   
“Terra, Capitano!” ha gridato con enfasi il pirata di vedetta, suscitando una serie di urla sollevate da parte della ciurma e un sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra piene di Hook, arrossate dai morsi e dalla salsedine; il volto pallido, a causa dei pensieri che lo hanno segnato negli ultimi giorni e soprattutto nelle ultime notti, ha ripreso velocemente colore e i suoi lineamenti giovanili, quasi innocenti, si sono distesi per il piacere di poter attraccare ad un porto forse ancora sconosciuto alle mappe inglesi, su un’isola che appare piena di vita semplicemente a vederla da lontano -- quasi in fermento. Probabilmente è solo una sua impressione.  
Poco dopo stanno già issando l’ancora e portando a termine le ultime procedere nell'attraccare in un porto di fortuna. Hook scende lentamente gli scalini che lo separano dalla ciurma, il legno scricchiola pericolosamente sotto il tacco basso degli stivali neri che indossa mentre si avvicina al medico di bordo, scansando la frenesia dei pirati che si preparano a scendere per esplorare l'isola. “Cosa ne pensi, Payne?”  
Le spalle del giovane uomo sussultano appena; abbassa gli occhi, distogliendoli da un luccichio perso tra le fronde di un albero per girarsi verso il suo capitano, inclinando leggermente la testa in segno di rispetto, vizio che gli è rimasto a causa degli innumerevoli anni passati alla corte della regina. “Penso che abbiamo raggiunto il nostro obiettivo, Capitano.”  
Hook sorride, soddisfatto della risposta. Si concede qualche secondo per ammirare l'isola che si trovano davanti: le onde accarezzano con un'antica dolcezza la riva sabbiosa, disseminata di piccole conchiglie lucenti, che si perde in una folta vegetazione; può intravedere del fumo levarsi in lontananza, segno di una qualche popolazione indigena. La curiosità gli scorre nelle vene, le dita tremano impercettibilmente per la voglia di afferrare la propria sciabola e farsi largo nella foresta, per poter catturare ogni segreto appartenente a quell'isola misteriosa.   
Il flusso veloce di pensieri si interrompe improvvisamente, gli occhi verdi si scontrano in qualcosa di inaspettato. Probabilmente i raggi del sole si stanno prendendo gioco di lui, ma gli sembra quasi di vedere un'ombra nascosta tra i rami di un albero, accovacciata dietro le foglie; strizza gli occhi, sorpreso, e la figura di colpo scompare.  


 

“Cosa ne pensi, Peter?”  
Si è sporto per vedere meglio, abbassando alcune foglie con le dita sottili, gli occhi sgranati che seguono con attenzione ogni movimento di quell'uomo. Il portamento fiero e lo sguardo sicuro, che cercano di nascondere una camminata un po' goffa, le piccole pietre preziose che brillano racchiuse negli anelli che porta alle dita. È sicuro che sia lui il capitano dei pirati, anche se non ne ha mai visto uno in vita sua, ancora prima di sentire l'altro pirata chiamarlo in quel modo.   
“Peter? Possono essere un pericolo?”  
Si immobilizza quando gli occhi profondi del capitano incontrano i propri – sobbalza e arretra, prima di ricordarsi che non è una preda, ma ormai è tardi: si è nascosto dietro il grande tronco dell'albero, con le guance che assumono lo stesso colore della punta della piuma che ha incastrato nel cappello, gli occhi interdetti dell'amico che lo seguono.  
“Avverti gli altri” raddrizza la schiena, calandosi nella propria parte, il solito sorrisetto che torna a incurvare le labbra sottili. “Domani mattina, all'alba, un gioco nuovo: scontro con i pirati.”  
Nibs ride, perché se è solo un gioco non c'è da avere paura, e annuisce, affrettandosi ad eseguire gli ordini; scende agilmente dai rami nodosi, atterrando sul manto di foglie secche con un suono attutito, correndo subito verso la Tana.   
Peter, invece, si dà la spinta premendo i piedi sul il ramo su cui si trova e vola, basso e veloce per non essere visto dai pirati, nascondendosi oltre il parapetto della nave, sotto la figura del capitano.  
“Ordini, Capitano Hook?”  
“Prepara gli uomini, un giro di ricognizione sulla riva. Nient'altro _._ Esploreremo a fondo l'isola domani.”  
Peter sorride. _Vi batteremo prima, Capitano._

  


La notte è calata misteriosamente in fretta, ma Hook è troppo occupato per pensarci. Chiuso nella sua cabina, esamina le mappe di tutte le isole conosciute; la luce fioca delle candele trema sulla carta, gettando ombre inquietanti sulle pareti, mentre la luna lascia scivolare i suoi raggi pallidi all'interno della nave, dalla finestra aperta.  
“Sconosciuta, come immaginavo...” mormora tra sé, il sorriso aumenta, il cuore selvaggio palpita nel petto per l'emozione. Le dita scivolano sulle carte nautiche, tracciano linee invisibili tra oceano e terraferma mentre calcola mentalmente quanto può impiegarci a conquistarla, aggiungerla alla lista dei propri tesori presi in mare e ripartire per una nuova avventura. “Abitata solo da un popolo primitivo, è certo, facile da dominare. Finiremo in fretta” sibila, il tono bassa che danza insieme al profumo del mare, trasportato da quel vento leggero.   
“È un peccato interromperti, signor Capitano.”  
Una voce beffarda arriva alle orecchie di Hook, che raddrizza improvvisamente la schiena e porta per istinto una mano sull'elsa della sciabola, incastrata nella cintura che gli cinge i fianchi. Prima che possa afferrarla e girarsi verso quella voce, una lama sottile compare dal nulla a solleticargli il collo, immobilizzandolo. “Ma l'Isola ha già un padrone” un sussurro striscia dalle tenebre della notte, un respiro caldo e controllato gli accarezza la nuca; questo rende il nemico concreto dietro di sé, nonostante non riesca ad avvertire il suo corpo.   
“Lasciami indovinare” abbassa lo sguardo, intravedendo delle dita giovani stringere il pugnale, il polso così delicato e sottile da sembrare quello di una nobildonna inglese, anche se la carnagione abbronzata non è decisamente una caratteristica dell'aristocrazia. “Il suo padrone sei tu, non è vero?”  
Un fruscio fa vibrare le mappe, la lama aguzza scompare per lasciare posto ad una figura -- da bambino? Hook inarca le sopracciglia, sorpreso: il nemico è decisamente più basso di lui, i suoi occhi brillano nella penombra e il sorriso che gli rivolge è divertito; si inchina appena, togliendosi il cappello, la sua voce beffarda lo colpisce nuovamente. “Peter Pan, padrone dell'Isola Che Non C'è. E a proposito di questo – sei nella mia Isola, pirata, senza permesso. Devi andartene.”  
Le sopracciglia di Hook si alzano ancora di più. Cerca di non ridere, abbandona l'idea di impugnare la propria arma e incrocia le braccia al petto, squadrando quello strambo ragazzino da capo a piedi. Le sue braccia sono nude, non sembra affatto patire il freddo della notte, e la maglia che indossa aderisce perfettamente su quel petto acerbo. Ciò che cattura maggiormente la sua attenzione è la sua bocca pallida: gli ricorda le fragole che devono ancora maturare e non possono vantare il colore rosso che le contraddistingue; il loro sapore è ancora aspro. Si chiede fugacemente se il sapore di quelle labbra sia lo stesso.  
“Non mi hai sentito, pirata?” ribatte intanto Peter Pan, confuso da quello sguardo così indagatore e intenso, trattenendosi dal fare un passo indietro. “Non siete i benvenuti qui.”  
“E tu non sei il benvenuto sulla mia nave, ragazzino” alterna lo sguardo dal suo volto al pugnale che stringe ancora in una mano, con troppa forza, tradendo così la maschera di tranquillità e sicurezza che indossa. Vede che dietro di lui la porta della cabina è rimasta chiusa, la chiave lasciata nella toppa per abitudine; non capisce come abbia fatto ad entrare lì dentro, ma non lo dà a vedere.  
Peter borbotta un "tsk" tra i denti, guardandosi attorno con aria di sufficienza. Rimette il pugnale nel fodero, appoggiando le dita della mano – ora libera – sulle carte aperte; non riesce a leggere i loro nomi, in realtà nessuno gli ha mai insegnato a leggere, ma tutte quelle terre emerse gli fanno di colpo capire quanto sia minuscola l'Isola in confronto al mondo intero. “Tutto questo appartiene a te?” domanda con genuina curiosità, tracciando con i polpastrelli il contorno di alcune isole, alzando poi gli occhi in quelli del capitano, come se avesse messo in pausa il loro gioco per riposarsi qualche minuto. Hook rimane, un'altra volta, sorpreso dal comportamento di quel Peter Pan.  
“Appartiene all'Inghilterra” risponde con fierezza, l'orgoglio che balena nei suoi occhi. “O, beh, o le apparterrà presto. I domini della regina continueranno ad espandersi – grazie ai suoi pirati, ovviamente. Soprattutto grazie a me.”  
Peter ride, deliziato dalla bellezza del suo volto. “Credevo che i pirati non fossero al servizio di nessuno!” esclama, ancora più divertito da tutto quello che sta scoprendo, iniziando a girare con lentezza attorno al tavolo, i piedi nudi che sfiorano il legno.  
Hook digrigna i denti, seguendolo, senza abbandonare mai i suoi occhi con i propri. “Non lo siamo, infatti. I pirati sono gli unici uomini liberi che esistono.”  
La risata di Peter diventa ancora più fragorosa, una folata di vento rischia di spegnere le candele. “Mi dispiace deluderti, pirata, ma gli _uomini_ non sono mai liberi” la voce si tinge di una leggera compassione, nonostante abbia ripreso il solito tono beffardo. Preme le punte delle dita dei piedi contro il pavimento e si alza in volo, superando il tavolo che li divide, fermandosi davanti al volto incredulo del capitano. “Per questo ho deciso di rimanere per sempre bambino” sussurra, come se fosse un segreto importantissimo, così vicino a Hook da permettergli di riuscire a vedere chiaramente ogni angolo del suo viso. “Io sono l'unico essere libero” sibila al suo orecchio, toccandogli il lobo con labbra stranamente gentili, i capelli castani che solleticano una guancia del pirata. Un attimo dopo Peter Pan è già scomparso nel nulla, veloce come è apparso.

 

  
  


Il Sole che sorge sull'Isola Che Non C'è è uno spettacolo mozzafiato: i suoi raggi tiepidi accarezzano le onde mentre si innalza con dolcezza, facendo il suo ingresso nel cielo terso del mattino con una calma soprannaturale.   
Peter sta guardando l'alba, seduto sul ramo di uno degli alberi più alti dell'Isola, con una gamba che ciondola pigramente nel vuoto e gli occhi fissi sull'orizzonte. Si rigira distrattamente il proprio coltello tra le dita, la lama così appuntita che potrebbe tagliarlo ad ogni possibile movimento sbagliato, ma quella è ormai un'azione abituale per lui; il vento leggero gli sfiora i capelli e le guance, infiltrandosi nei suoi vestiti leggeri fino a farlo rabbrividire piacevolmente. Si immagina per un attimo le dita del pirata – che la notte prima erano occupate a picchiettare luoghi sconosciuti sulle carte nautiche – al posto del vento, ma il pensiero scompare veloce così come è apparso.  
In fondo ha una battaglia a cui pensare, non può distrarsi in questo modo.

 

La nave pirata è stranamente silenziosa quella mattina, ma il legno scricchiola piano quando i piedi di Nibs si appoggiano su esso. Il ragazzo osserva la zona, guardingo, facendo un segno rapido con due dita ai compagni dietro di sé; il gruppo si affretta a nascondersi dietro un paio di casse rettangolari.   
Peter Pan sta osservando la scena dall'alto, dietro una vela nera: i suoi compagni d'avventura zampettano svelti sulla prua, seguendo le direttive del Bambino Sperduto con la pelle più scura degli altri, così decide che può lasciare a lui le redini per un po'. Si fida ciecamente di Nibs: è il suo braccio destro fin dal giorno in cui l'ha trovato e gli ha regalato una vera famiglia.  
Un rumore improvviso fa sussultare impercettibilmente Peter, che si fa immediatamente più attento; non ha idea di cosa sia, ma non è niente di buono. Vola più vicino al legno della nave, la maglia bianca che la sfiora ad ogni spostamento, avvicinandosi senza rumore all'oblò da cui è provenuto il suono. Sbircia all'interno della stanza, facendo attenzione a non essere notato dal possibile pirata che si trova al suo interno: riesce a vedere un tavolo, delle carte nautiche con sopra degli aggeggi sconosciuti, dei mobili dall'aspetto costoso, un comodino dove riposano una bandana nera e un orecchino dorato. Peter entra con discrezione, nascondendosi svelto dietro un paravento dalle fantasie strambe, mentre cerca ancora di individuare qualcuno – stringe le dita sottili ad una sporgenza del paravento, che sembra composto da tanti rametti intrecciati con cura, quando un ragazzo esce con calma da una porta, dall'altro lato della stanza. I suoi piedi nudi bagnano il pavimento in legno, delle goccioline d'acqua si infrangono sulla superficie facendola diventare più scura; altri brevi rivoli solcano la pelle della sua schiena, dove sono disseminati tanti piccoli nei che ricordano a Peter delle indicazioni disegnate su una mappa del tesoro. Il Capitano dei pirati si guarda distrattamente intorno, ma si dimentica presto della sensazione di essere osservato: si passa quindi una mano tra i ricci, spostandoli su una spalla, mentre recupera un panno poggiato sul letto e inizia ad asciugarsi.  
Peter è confuso: dovrebbe approfittare di quel momento di vulnerabilità del nemico per attaccare? Puntargli il suo amato pugnale alla schiena e minacciarlo, intimandogli di andarsene via con i suoi sporchi pirati e non tornare mai più, se vuole rimanere in vita?  
Deglutisce, la consapevolezza di non essere in grado di prendere una decisione lo colpisce di colpo. Riesce solo a mantenere gli occhi incollati sul corpo nudo del giovane uomo, un brivido che attraversa il proprio, di corpo, facendogli avvertire il fuoco nelle vene, che di certo non ha niente a che fare con i fuochi accesi della tribù indiana al calar del sole.  
Quando finalmente opta per compiere un passo indietro, finisce maldestramente contro un armadio e il rumore fa girare di scatto il Capitano, una pistola improvvisamente in mano e lo sguardo sorpreso, ma pur sempre deciso e pronto a combattere.  
“Chi c'è?” scandisce, puntando gli occhi sull'angolo della stanza dove si trova Peter, ancora nascosto dal paravento. “Payne- Liam, sei tu?”  
Peter sospira silenziosamente e, in un movimento fulmineo, spicca il volo verso la finestra perennemente aperta; sparisce subito alla vista del Capitano, che fa appena in tempo a riconoscere il suo cappellino verde con la piuma bianca e rossa. Abbassa il braccio lentamente, un sorrisetto compiaciuto che si forma sulle labbra piene, il volto immediatamente più rilassato.  
  
  
  
La ritirata improvvisa di Peter ha lasciato tutti piuttosto increduli. I Bambini sanno bene che il loro capitano non abbandonerebbe mai una battaglia, soprattutto se essa non è ancora iniziata: è sempre il primo a buttarsi nella mischia, per difendere il proprio onore e i propri compagni, ed è l'ultimo ad abbandonare il campo, per essere completamente certo della propria vittoria schiacciante.  
Tutto quello che Nibs sta aspettando è un segnale da parte di Peter, che gli possa dare il permesso di attaccare la nave pirata: il segnale però non arriva, visto che il ragazzo vola via in fretta, lontano dalla spiaggia e dritto verso la foresta. Così non gli rimane altro da fare che scuotere la testa e andarsene di soppiatto, insieme agli altri, borbottando tra sé per il disappunto.

 

Peter entra nella Tana come una furia, trascinandosi dietro un vento – terribilmente caldo – che fa volare un paio di fogli e delle piume variopinte.  
Ricopre la propria stanza con passi lunghi, le dita ancorate ai capelli dopo che ha buttato malamente sul letto il cappello, la mente altrove e il petto che si alza e si abbassa furiosamente.  
“Sei arrabbiato, Peter?”  
Il ragazzo sbuffa e scocca un'occhiataccia ad una piccola scintilla, che brilla di un misto di giallo frizzante e pacifico bianco, che gli sta ronzando attorno al capo. “Non ora, Campanellino.”  
La luce non sembra gradire particolarmente quel nomignolo: in un attimo diventa un ragazzo alto come Peter, i capelli troppo biondi e gli occhi troppo chiari per non sembrare una creatura magica. “Devi per forza chiamarmi in quel modo? Lo sai che non mi piace” arriccia il naso, piantandosi davanti a Peter con le mani saldate sui propri fianchi. “Allora, che hai? La battaglia non è andata come previsto?”  
Peter si lascia sfuggire un singulto infastidito e si lascia cadere sul letto morbido; si preme le mani sugli occhi chiusi, come se potesse cancellare in questo modo il corpo di quel pirata dalla propria vista. “No, decisamente no.”  
Niall – Peter lo chiama testardamente _Campanellino_ per via di un piccolo bracciale che gli ha regalato tempo addietro, con un piccolo campanellino azzurro come ciondolo che ora il biondo tiene come portafortuna – si siede sul materasso accanto a lui, aspettando pazientemente che l'altro continui. Non sembra intenzionato a farlo, in realtà, quindi riprende la parola. “Beh, hai altre occasioni per vincere contro di loro, no? Dove sono gli altri?”  
Peter spalanca immediatamente gli occhi e si siede di scatto, facendo sobbalzare l'amico al suo fianco. “I Bambini! Me ne sono completamente dimenticato.”  
Niall inarca un sopracciglio, ma sta sorridendo divertito.

  


Peter se la cava con una scusa inventata in fretta – un “non era il momento giusto per dichiarare battaglia” che lascia Nibs di sasso – e fugge anche dai suoi compagni, riparandosi tra gli alberi. Cammina senza meta per parecchio tempo, incurante delle bestie feroci o degli indiani che rischia incontrare; si ritrova di colpo nella Laguna delle Sirene, senza la minima idea di come ci sia arrivato. Si stringe nelle spalle, calciando distrattamente un ciottolo nell'acqua limpida, quando la propria attenzione viene catturata da una risata cristallina che conosce fin troppo bene. Oltrepassa un gruppo di scogli con un balzo veloce, finendo davanti ad uno spettacolo che preferirebbe non vedere: una sirena dai capelli biondi e lunghissimi sta sguazzando vicino ad un piccolo molo, la coda (dove risplendono scaglie rosse e rosa) accarezza languidamente la superficie del mare, le dita posate sul braccio di Hook si stringono gentilmente attorno al suo gomito; lo sta trascinando verso di sé, verso l'acqua, un sorriso mellifluo sul volto bellissimo, un canto leggero come spuma marina e velenoso come il più crudele dei veleni che scivola fuori dalle labbra socchiuse.  
Un _qualcosa_ di indistinto scoppia nello stomaco di Peter, che raccoglie dalla spiaggia una conchiglia particolarmente appuntita per scagliarla contro il capo della sirena. La creatura si gira di scatto verso di lui, l'espressione irata e la faccia trasformata in una maschera spaventosa, lasciando andare il braccio del pirata e ritirandosi tra le onde, emettendo uno strillo raccapricciante. Hook scuote piano la testa annebbiata e sbatte gli occhi, avvertendo un pungente mal di testa stringerlo in una morsa decisamente poco piacevole.  
“Certo che sei proprio un idiota, _Capitano_ ” pronuncia quell'appellativo con la voce tinta di disprezzo, avvicinandosi a lui con passi di fata. “Lasciarsi incantare da una sirena in questo modo. Ma non le conosci le storie su quelle arpie? Qualcosa riguardo, che so, il fatto che attirano a sé le loro prede per poi divorarle vive?” gli rivolge un'occhiata irritata, premendo due dita contro il suo petto e facendolo indietreggiare. Hook si chiede vagamente se sta cercando di infastidirlo o di proteggerlo.  
“Io – uhm” bofonchia, non è proprio al massimo della propria forma. Deve tenere lo sguardo un po' abbassato per guardare il ragazzo negli occhi e cerca di non sorridere a quel pensiero. “Beh, non sono io quello che ha appena salvato la vita del suo nemico, non è vero?”  
Peter non è assolutamente arrossito. È colpa del sole se il suo colorito risulta più acceso del normale.  
“Tu sei diventato la _mia_ preda, Capitan Hook, non quella di una sirena qualsiasi” ribatte, piccato, per poi rendersi conto della possessione con cui ha detto quelle parole e se ne vergogna profondamente. L'uomo però pare non averlo notato, o fa finta di non averlo fatto, perché si allontana di qualche passo da lui, sbottonandosi la camicia elegante con tutta la tranquillità del mondo.   
“È davvero una bella giornata, non trovi anche tu?” mormora, gli occhi rivolti al cielo terso, le dita agili che mostrano a Peter porzioni sempre maggiori del suo petto nudo, macchiato in vari punti da vari tatuaggi d'inchiostro nero. “Forse potrei rischiare nuovamente la mia sopravvivenza e fare un bagno tra le sirene. Orripilanti arpie mangiatrici di uomini... Non sembrano così male, in fondo.”  
Peter si lascia strappare un minuscolo sorriso, giocherellando con le bretelle marroni. “C'è un posto riparato, più in là. È all'ingresso di una grotta, la sirene non ci vanno mai” si stringe nelle spalle, evitando di dire che in realtà nessuno va mai in quel posto. È il suo rifugio personale, non ha mai detto nemmeno a Campanellino o Nibs dove si trova. Non ha idea del perché lo stia dicendo proprio a lui.  
Hook sorride, vittorioso, seguendo in silenzio quel ragazzino così strano e maledettamente attraente. Lo segue e lo analizza con lo sguardo, accarezzando ogni dettaglio di quel corpo così minuto, continuando a chiedersi perché lo abbia salvato da quella sirena. È soddisfatto, comunque: si è allontanato dalla sua ciurma con l'obiettivo di trovare Peter Pan ed è successo.  
“La vuoi smettere di fissarmi? Sei inquietante” sibila ad un certo punto il ragazzo, guardandolo per un attimo con l'espressione seccata, prima di indicare con un movimento del capo il luogo in cui si trovano. Le onde del mare che si infrangono sugli scogli brillano sotto i raggi del sole, che riescono a raggiungerle attraverso piccoli spiragli nella roccia; è davvero un posto riparato, difficile da trovare, sarebbe un nascondiglio perfetto per i suoi pirati in caso di necessità. Non è sicuro di voler condividere l'esistenza di quel posto con qualcun altro, però.  
“Potrei dire lo stesso a te” ribatte Hook, pacatamente, lasciando scivolare la camicia su uno scoglio. Si slaccia la cintura, abbassa i pantaloni e si toglie gli stivali, abbandonando i suoi indumenti nello stesso punto. L'acqua gli accarezza le caviglie, avverte piccole conchiglie sotto i piedi e lo sguardo di Peter addosso. “È per caso diventata un'abitudine ammirare la mia nudità?” sogghigna, beffardo, rivolgendogli un occhiolino.   
Peter boccheggia qualche secondo, preso contropiede. Gli dà le spalle e invece di rispondere inizia a spogliarsi, partendo dal cappello, finché non è completamente nudo ed esposto. Il Capitano potrebbe sparargli in qualsiasi momento, se solo lo volesse.  
“La visita di questa mattina non era volontaria” lo informa, poi, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce tranquillo. Torna con lo sguardo nel suo, scoprendo con piacere che anche l'altro sta fissando il proprio corpo. Entra in acqua con lentezza, rimanendo a debita distanza da lui, che intanto si è immerso fino alla cintola; lo imita, lasciandosi cullare dalla corrente leggera.  
“Io l'ho apprezzata comunque.”  
Un altro sorriso divertito illumina nuovamente il volto giovane di Peter; alza gli occhi al cielo. “Ovviamente, sei solo un pirata pervertito che si lascia incantare dalla prima sirena che vede” lo prende in giro, schizzando dell'acqua verso di lui come un bambino, anche se sono troppo lontani per colpirlo davvero.   
Hook sorride: ha di nuovo interrotto la loro battaglia verbale per mostrare il proprio lato infantile, come è capitato la notte precedente.   
“Non è una sirena ad avermi incantato.”  
Peter distoglie lo sguardo e nuota dietro uno scoglio; appoggia il capo sulla pietra bagnata, abbassando un secondo le palpebre mentre permette al proprio cuore di battere veloce nel proprio petto.   
“Ti nascondi da me, Pan? Credevo che volessi combattere per il possesso dell'isola.”  
Peter sbuffa, tornando in sé, voltandosi per fronteggiarlo e fargli capire una volta per tutte chi comanda in quel posto. Fa il giro dello scoglio e spalanca gli occhi quando si scontra contro il petto del pirata, che è più vicino del previsto; le sue braccia lo intrappolano tra di lui e la roccia, facendolo appiattire su di essa per non rischiare di sfiorare la sua pelle.   
“Voglio combattere” sibila comunque, lo sguardo fiero dritto nel suo. Un ricciolo sfugge alla bandana stretta, cadendo vicino ad un sopracciglio. Le dita di Hook quasi toccano le sue spalle, il respiro è leggero.   
Il Capitano ride piano, appare terribilmente divertito e a suo agio. Le sue mani scompaiono improvvisamente sotto l'acqua e Peter si morde le labbra per non farsi sfuggire un grido sorpreso quando gli circondano i polsi, bloccandoli dietro la sua schiena e contro lo scoglio. “E come pensi di fare, senza armi?” mormora, la voce calda e di certo fuori luogo per un momento del genere; il suo tono si insinua sotto la propria carne e lo fa agitare nella sua trappola, ma l'unico risultato che ottiene è quello di avere il proprio petto premuto su quello dell'uomo. Il pensiero che abbia organizzato tutto quello per sconfiggerlo, magari annegarlo in quel punto stesso, lo fa sentire umiliato come mai nella sua vita.   
Hook potrebbe farlo davvero: tenerlo sotto l'acqua il tempo necessario per riempirne i suoi polmoni disperati, osservare il suo corpo senza vita galleggiare inerme, andarsene via e diventare con facilità padrone dell'isola.  
“Sei in debito con me” sussurra improvvisamente Peter, ritrovando la propria voce coraggiosa da qualche parte tra le costole fragili, fissando Hook con uno sguardo risoluto. “Ti ho salvato la vita. Non puoi uccidermi. Devi ricambiare il favore.”  
L'altro rimane sorpreso dalle sue parole. “Stai parlando con un pirata, ragazzino. Perché pensi che dovrei solo prendere in considerazione di fare una cosa del genere?”  
Peter stringe le labbra sottili, pallide, pensando in fretta ad una risposta. “Anche se sei un pirata non puoi infangare la tua dignità.”  
Hook sembra pensarci su. Trattiene i suoi polsi con una mano sola, mentre l'altra si sposta sul suo corpo; accarezza un suo fianco, la sua schiena, osservandolo rabbrividire. Preme il pollice sulla sua gola, avvertendo la vena pulsare, le dita appoggiate al retro del suo collo. Il tocco rimane leggero, quasi gentile, e ora sta sfiorando una sua clavicola e Peter sta per impazzire, ne è sicuro, in bilico tra la repulsione e l'attrazione. Il desiderio di volere per sempre quelle mani addosso è irrazionale, intossicante.   
“Non sarebbe soddisfacente sconfiggerti così” decide infine il pirata, lasciandolo andare. Torna sui propri passi, uscendo dall'acqua; si riveste con calma, rimanendo a petto nudo. “Ci vedremo presto, Peter Pan” promette, legando per un'ultima volta gli occhi ai suoi, prima di andarsene.  
Peter si accascia contro lo scoglio, gli occhi chiusi e una mano che segue il percorso bollente che hanno lasciato le sue dita fredde su di sé, sospirando piano. Hook lo osserva, sorridente, riparato dalla vegetazione.

 

 

“Qual è il piano, Peter?”  
La domanda viene subito accolta con grida di gioia e impazienza; alcuni Bambini Sperduti sono già pronti a prendere i loro piccoli coltelli, mentre altri si frugano nelle tasche alla ricerca di una pietra appuntita per affilare la punta delle loro frecce (in realtà non sanno bene come funzioni, ma lo vedono sempre fare agli indiani nel loro accampamento).  
Peter Pan solleva una mano per richiamarli, facendo in modo che si zittiscano; indossa la solita maschera da gioco, l’espressione pacata e tranquilla. È seduto con le gambe incrociate sul ceppo di un albero e i bambini sono acquattati davanti a lui; ovviamente Nibs è in prima fila, mentre Campanellino riposa su un suo ginocchio e lo osserva con curiosità, i bagliori argentati delle sue ali che illuminano la radura.   
“Volerli attaccare tutti insieme è stato uno sbaglio” proclama quando cade il silenzio. Sembra che tutta la foresta sia in ascolto, non c’è nemmeno un filo di vento, ma le foglie sempreverdi vibrano piano, trepidanti come gli occhi spalancati dei bambini. “Loro non ci conoscono ancora, non sanno chi siamo e quanti siamo. Noi ne approfitteremo, quindi per il momento andrò soltanto io a controllare che sia tutto sotto controllo.. In attesa della battaglia dove cacceremo via quegli stupidi _pirati!_ ”  
Le sue parole sono subito accolte con le stesse grida iniziali, non potrebbe essere altrimenti: Peter Pan è il loro capo e qualunque cosa decida è sicuramente la scelta giusta.   
Peter raddrizza la schiena, soddisfatto, e prende in mano la pipa – un altro dono gentilmente offerto dalla tribù indiana – che gli porge Nibs. Se la infila tra le labbra sottili, sorreggendola delicatamente con due dita, facendola entrare e uscire lentamente dalla propria bocca, soffiando via ciò che dovrebbe essere fumo ma in realtà è solo aria; questo non turba nessuno dei presenti, che continuano a congratularsi con Peter per la sua meravigliosa idea.

 

 

Hook tiene le braccia appoggiate su un fianco della Jolly Roger, gli occhi chiari che scrutano l’isola che ha di fronte. Un fumo nero si solleva da un’estremità di essa, rivelando la solita presenza dell’accampamento indiano – i suoi uomini più fidati, Liam e Starkey, gli hanno riferito che sono dei primitivi che vivono in rudimentali capanne e parlano con voci gutturali in una lingua incomprensibile; sarebbero una facile preda per i suoi pirati, ma ora conquistarli non è il suo obiettivo.  
“Ti vedo pensieroso, Capitano.”  
Il giovane uomo sorride, riconoscendo immediatamente quella voce amica. Giocherella in modo distratto con uno degli anelli che porta alle dita, rivolgendo una veloce occhiata al compagno. “Pensieroso, Lee?” ribatte, lo sguardo che percorre ancora l’isola, riposandosi per un po’ sul punto in cui si trova la grotta che gli ha fatto conoscere Peter Pan. “Probabilmente. Sto solo riflettendo sul modo migliore possibile per rendere mia quest’isola.” O per rendere suo il proprietario di essa, forse.   
Liam annuisce, serio e concentrato; tiene le braccia incrociate, i muscoli guizzano sotto la maglia bianca e leggermente larga.   
“Deve appartenere pur a qualcuno, non è vero?”  
La bocca del capitano si piega in un sorriso consapevole, mentre un altro più malizioso – e comunque più innocente del proprio – si crea nella propria mente.   
“Basterebbe sconfiggerlo e il gioco è fatto. Ma non credo che si trovi tra gli indiani, non sembrano molto svegli.. Probabilmente-” il pirata continua a snocciolare ipotesi, anche se l’altro già non lo ascolta più. Deve ricordarsi di lasciare la finestra aperta, quella notte, e di chiudere a chiave la porta; ha un buon presentimento.  
“… Hook? Harry, mi stai ascoltando?”  
Hook annuisce, umettandosi il labbro inferiore con la punta della lingua. “Sicuro, amico.”

 

 

Peter chiude gli occhi, lasciando che il vento freddo gli accarezzi il viso; gioca tra le nuvole e ride tra sé, spalancando braccia e gambe, immergendosi nel cielo blu come se fosse il mare. Il sole è tramontato da un pezzo e deve seguire il proprio piano, assicurarsi che sia tutto sotto controllo, così apre bene gli occhi e scende giù, arrivando a sfiorare con le dita la superficie dell’acqua salata. Rimane per un po’ nascosto nell’ombra della nave pirata, per essere sicuro che i due uomini di vedetta non abbiano notato la sua presenza, per poi volare vicino alla finestra della stanza del capitano. Non è così sorpreso di trovarla aperta.  
La camera è prevalentemente nell’oscurità: i raggi delicati della luna illuminano parzialmente il pavimento e la scrivania, dove ci sono ancora delle mappe nautiche. Peter le tocca con una mano, seguendo il bordo delle terre, la carta resa ruvida dalla salsedine; sorride, tornando a guardarsi intorno. Sotto le coperte del letto deve esserci Hook e probabilmente dorme, ma “mi fai visita anche questa notte, Peter Pan?”.  
Peter sussulta, sorpreso di sentire la sua voce, le dita che vanno a stringere il manico del coltello in caso di un possibile attacco da parte del pirata. Si accorge ora che i suoi occhi verdi (anche se nell'ombra sembrano neri) sono aperti e puntati su di sé; intravede un sorriso, ma non è sicuro. "Non è una visita di cortesia" ci tiene a precisare, roteando gli occhi – come sono stupidi questi adulti. "Controllavo solo che non ve ne foste andato, dobbiamo ancora combattere per l'Isola."  
Hook si toglie la coperta da dosso per alzarsi in piedi, rivelando di indossare solo un paio di pantaloni e Peter distoglie lo sguardo, facendolo vagare sulla stanza disordinata, il braccio teso che ormai è tornato a rilassarsi lungo una gamba.  
“Non so se sono ancora interessato all'isola” mente il pirata, dopo alcuni secondi di silenzio mentre si riveste, lasciando gli anelli sul comodino. “Non mi sembra più così interessante, dopotutto.”  
Le guance di Peter si infiammano, offeso e indignato per quell'insulto. “La mia Isola non è interessante?” replica, sollevandosi dal pavimento senza nemmeno accorgersene, e avvicinandosi all'altro. “Ti faccio vedere io se non lo è!” esclama, afferrandolo per una manica con l'intenzione di trascinarlo e alzarsi in volo con lui appresso, ma farlo si rivela più difficile del previsto.  
“Io non sono una fatina come te, Pan, te n'eri dimenticato?” ride l'uomo, squadrandolo da capo a piedi (non è così facile, visto che il ragazzo sta ancora volando).  
Il solito sorriso divertito e beffardo si forma sulla bocca del più giovane. “Non c'è bisogno di essere una fata per volare” gli spiega, come se fosse assurdamente ovvio. Si fa più vicino al volto di Hook, stringendogli le guance tra le dita per alzargli il volto, in modo da poterlo guardare negli occhi; sembra essere sdraiato in aria, Peter, con le gambe in parte fuori dalla finestra e l'aria concentrata. “Hai solo bisogno di un pensiero felice. Non hai un pensiero felice, Capitano?” aggrotta la fronte, confuso dall'espressione sorpresa dell'altro.   
L'uomo non sa bene come comportarsi, preso alla sprovvista dal quel contatto improvviso (la pelle di Pan è così calda nonostante faccia freddo, è disarmante) e da quelle parole. “Un pensiero felice?” ripete, prima di pensarci davvero. Ha un pensiero felice? Forse alcuni momenti dell’infanzia passata con Liam, la gioia di conquistare e derubare una nave nemica, stringere il timone della Jolly Roger per la prima volta.  
“Sì! Così, capitano!” esclama Peter, ridendo, quando nota che i piedi dell'altro si stanno sollevando dal pavimento. Le sue mani scivolano su quelle del capitano, stringendo le sue dita freddissime, e Hook si ritrova a guardare il proprio riflesso negli occhi dell'altro; le ciglia lunghe li incorniciano e proiettano sulle guance delle ombre leggere, la sua pelle sembra brillare sotto la luce della luna. “A cosa stai pensando?” domanda, la voce leggera e così sincera, così pura, che un fuoco caldo – come le sue dita – gli lambisce il cuore e lo fa sentire immateriale, così immateriale che diventa semplice stringere le sue mani e alzarsi in volo, seguendolo fuori dalla finestra aperta.  
Peter intreccia le dita di una mano con una delle sue e abbandona l'altra, facendogli strada nel cielo della notte. “Non ti preoccupare, non ti lascio cadere” si sente in dovere di rassicurarlo, chissà perché, con un sorriso gentile sulle labbra. Hook lo ricambia senza nemmeno pensarci.  
Continuano poi a volare senza dire nulla, gli occhi del capitano spalancati per la meraviglia: la propria amata nave si fa sempre più lontana e inizia a vedere gli alti alberi della foresta, qualche animale notturno che fa la sua comparsa, l’accampamento degli indiani con ancora qualche fuoco acceso, delle figure nell’ombra che appaiono così spensierate nelle loro risate, un gruppo di sirene in cerchio intente ad accarezzare la superficie dell’acqua con le loro code colorate.   
“Così è questo che si prova..” mormora Hook, a se stesso o a Peter, non ne è sicuro; Peter sembra troppo occupato a guardarsi intorno per ascoltarlo, comunque, come se stesse cercando qualcosa. I lineamenti del suo viso si distendono quando sembra trovarla e scende verso il basso, portandosi il capitano dei pirati con sé. Lo fa atterrare su un ramo decisamente grande, tanto da poterci stare tranquillamente in piedi sopra senza rischiare di cadere. Il ragazzo lascia la sua mano, sedendosi sul legno con le gambe incrociate.  
“Perché mi hai portato qui?” domanda Hook, curioso e ancora un po’ spiazzato da quel comportamento.  
“Per farti vedere una cosa meravigliosa” Peter gli sorride, felice; si gira, mettendosi comodo e sdraiandosi sul ramo, con le braccia dietro la nuca e gli occhi rivolti verso l’alto, fissando le foglie verdi dell’albero o il cielo, Hook non ne è sicuro. “Ci vorrà ancora un po’.. Ma ne varrà la pena.”  
Hook si abbassa verso di lui, inginocchiandosi sul ramo, occhieggiando la fodera variopinta del pugnale, incastrato in un passante dei suoi pantaloni. Cerca di riflettere velocemente se sia una buona idea disarmarlo, ma prima che possa agire Peter torna a fissarlo. “Mi piacciono i tuoi vestiti” gli confessa, tirandosi leggermente su, appoggiandosi sui gomiti. “Tutti i pirati si mettono queste cose?”  
Hook lo guarda con le sopracciglia aggrottate, rendendosi poi conto che, avendo sempre vissuto su quell’isola, l’altro debba trovare piuttosto insolito l’uso di camicie e stivali. “Non ci vestiamo tutti allo stesso modo” ribatte, stringendosi nelle spalle; decide di apparire più rilassato e si sdraia, incrociando le braccia e le gambe lunghe, chiudendo gli occhi. “Te l’ho detto, siamo uomini liberi noi pirati – possiamo fare quello che vogliamo. E se decido di indossare un paio di orecchini o una bandana nessuno può dirmi che non posso farlo.”  
Peter storce le labbra, continuando a credere che nessun _uomo_ possa davvero essere libero, ma è d’accordo con quel pensiero di fondo. “E hai viaggiato molto?” gli domanda piano, la voce tinta dalla curiosità. Si sistema di nuovo seduto, la schiena un po’ piegata mentre si protende verso il suo corpo.  
“Decisamente. Ho visto tante cose, ragazzino, più cose di quanto potresti mai immaginare” sogghigna, scostandosi un ricciolo dalla fronte, con un paio di ricordi che si infilano nella propria mente. Inizia a raccontare al ragazzo le ultime avventure che ha vissuto, divertendosi a creare delle pause di tanto in tanto, avvertendo l’altro trattenere il respiro – proprio come un bambino. È un bambino, in fondo, anche se sinceramente Hook non sarebbe in grado di dire quanti anni abbia; è sicuro che neanche lui stia tenendo il conto, comunque.   
“È fantastico poter vedere tutti questi posti!” Peter batte le mani e compie delle piroette in aria, eccitato alla sola idea. Hook lo segue con lo sguardo e non può impedirsi di sorridere. Il ragazzo si fa più serio, poi, rimanendo sospeso sopra il pirata, guardandolo negli occhi mentre i loro volti sono separati da pochi centimetri. “Vorrei tanto vederli anche io. Mi porteresti con te?” si allontana improvvisamente, veloce, scuotendo subito la testa e sospirando, affrettandosi ad aggiungere: “Ovviamente non potrei venire, l’Isola e i Bambini Sperduti hanno bisogno di me.. Ma, se potessi venire, mi porteresti con te?” si volta verso di lui, facendolo sentire così piccolo contro quel ramo, incatenato dai suoi occhi grandi e azzurrissimi.   
Hook si rimette seduto e allunga un braccio, afferrando Peter per una bretella e tirandolo verso di sé, facendolo sedere sulle proprie gambe. Il ragazzo si dimena, certo che voglia fargli del male, ma quando le mani del pirata gli stringono i fianchi e lo fermano contro il suo petto non è così sicuro di voler volare via. Hook gli porta una ciocca di capelli lisci dietro un orecchio, aggiustandogli il capellino verde che stava scivolando a causa dei movimenti, accarezzandogli un braccio nudo; Peter fraintende quel gesto, pensando subito che voglia prendergli il pugnale, e con uno scatto rapido afferra l’arma prima di lui, togliendola dalla fodera. Il pirata sbarra gli occhi, sorpreso, e si affretta a bloccargli i polsi dietro la schiena, ma riesce a prenderne soltanto uno; il ragazzo gli sta già premendo la lama affilata contro la gola, guardandolo con il cuore che martella nel petto.   
Il pirata sorride, estremamente calmo, anche se potrebbe ritrovarsi morto da un secondo all’altro. “Hai mai baciato qualcuno, Peter Pan?”  
Peter aggrotta la fronte, perplesso, ma non allontana il pugnale dalla sua pelle bianca.   
Il sorriso dell’altro si allarga. “Non sai cosa significhi, non è vero?” mormora, la voce più bassa e roca del solito.   
Peter rabbrividisce, abbassando per un secondo gli occhi, a disagio, ma li rialza subito e li punta in quelli dell’altro.  
“Povero piccolo Pan..” scandisce il pirata, lasciandogli il polso, sapendo di aver già vinto. “Nessuno ti ha mai dato un bacio?”  
L’altro si morde le labbra e Hook segue quel movimento, una scossa calda che gli attraversa la schiena e gli permette di non sentire più il freddo della notte.  
“Posso dartene uno io, se vuoi” offre, studiando la reazione dell’altro; sembra improvvisamente sollevato e incredibilmente curioso. “Ma prima devi rimettere questo al suo posto” indica il pugnale con lo sguardo e si rilassa impercettibilmente quando il ragazzo lo fa davvero, riponendolo al sicuro dov’era prima.  
“Molto bravo, Peter Pan” lo loda, alzando le dita di una mano sul suo viso. Peter le osserva con sospetto, permettendogli comunque di toccarlo. “Voglio darti un bacio qui. Va bene, per te?” gli picchietta piano il labbro inferiore e che nessuno si azzardi a dire che il Capitano Hook non sia un pirata gentiluomo, ecco.  
Peter chiude gli occhi e l’altro non perde tempo, piegandosi subito in avanti per lasciare incontrare le loro bocche. Non si limita a baciargli il labbro inferiore, in realtà: lo stringe con delicatezza tra i denti e lo succhia piano, trattenendo un sorriso nel sentire un verso sorpreso e quasi spaventato provenire dal ragazzo.  
Peter si ritira un po’, osservando il pirata con un sospetto malcelato, studiando per qualche secondo la sua bocca. Sfiora la propria con un paio di dita, chiedendosi se tutti i baci lo possano far sentire così.   
“Ora voglio darti un bacio io” si tiene alle spalle del Capitano come se abbia paura di cadere, appoggiando le labbra sulle sue per copiare i suoi movimenti. Hook sorride, infilando le dita nei suoi capelli per impedirgli di allontanarsi di nuovo, approfondendo immediatamente il bacio.  
Sa di aver sconfitto Peter Pan, lo sanno entrambi. Ma si limiterà ad impossessarsi della sua bocca, per ora.

 

  


Le notti passano veloci, una dopo l’altra. Hook lascia la finestra aperta e Peter entra, solo per trascinarlo via. Conosce molti posti incredibili, in queste notti, il Capitano; molti angoli dell’Isola sconosciuti a chiunque, tranne al suo proprietario.   
Peter è sempre un po’ sulla difensiva, in queste notti, o almeno inizialmente: poi si scioglie e ride, infilando le dita nei passanti della cintura del pirata per attirarlo a sé e baciarlo.  
Queste notti sono strane, sembrano durare più dei giorni che le intervallano, e se Hook non conoscesse abbastanza Peter Pan direbbe che è solo un’impressione. Sono strane, perché vedono formarsi un amore travolgente: un amore dato da carezze sulla pelle chiara, illuminata dalla Luna; da sussurri impressi contro le clavicole, dove piovono riccioli scuri; da segreti confessati a mezza voce, partendo dai ricordi che Peter non ha mai ammesso di custodire gelosamente e arrivando al perché del soprannome del giovane pirata. Le Stelle sono le uniche spettatrici di questo amore travolgente, si scambiano sorrisi segreti e li illuminano di più, facendo ciò che possono per ritardare ogni volta il sorgere del Sole.   
Il Sole deve sorgere tutte le mattine, però, e con sé porta via l’intimità dei due amanti: entrambi tornano ai loro ruoli nemici, in quel gioco a cui perfino Peter Pan non vorrebbe giocare.

 

 

 

 

 

 

L’Isola Che Non C’è è di nuovo in fermento: nuove voci vorticano nel vento, si dice che _finalmente_ la battaglia tra il capitano dei pirati e Peter Pan avrà inizio, oggi stesso, esattamente quando il sole raggiungerà il suo punto più alto nel cielo, esattamente sulla Jolly Roger, la nave pirata. I Bambini Sperduti sono pronti, hanno ormai finito da tempo di affilare le loro frecce e i loro pugnali; le sirene, incantevoli creature, sono già sistemate sugli scogli per osservare la scena; i riti propiziatori hanno tenuto svegli gli indiani per tutta la notte.   
Peter avanza verso il capitano dei pirati, il pugnale stretto in mano puntato verso di lui. Lo studia con attenzione, come ha fatto la prima volta che lo ha visto. È concentrato e pronto a lanciarsi addosso a lui, ma non può mancargli il solito sorriso malizioso stampato sul volto.  
Hook alza un angolo della bocca – forse quello baciato mille volte dal ragazzo, le notti prima, mentre il Sole nasceva accanto a loro – e osserva i raggi solari del mattino che brillano negli occhi azzurri di Pan.  
“Faresti meglio a scappare, pirata” sono le prime parole che pronuncia; parole che vengono subito sostenute da urla di incoraggiamento da parte dei suoi Bambini Sperduti, schierati dietro di lui.  
“Pensi che possa avere paura di un ragazzino?”  
La risata del Capitano è profonda come sempre, anche se più breve del solito. Lo stridio delle sciabole dei suoi compagni la accompagna immediatamente.  
Il Capitano Hook e Peter Pan continuano a guardarsi negli occhi per attimi indescrivibili, poi entrambi compiono un passo verso l’altro.  
E la battaglia ha inizio.


End file.
